Just a touch
by Hi-Karu Tenhi
Summary: Rikku and Auron find it harder and harder to hide there growing romance from the gang.   Rated  for future chapters.
1. Waking up

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX just my idea's that I am forcing upon this story.**

**A/N Please let me know what you think... im not really sure where im going with this but im having fun =]**

_Pre-face_

At first the touching seemed more than innocent, just a brush of his hand as he walks by, a bump of shoulders, or catching her when she stumbled. Nothing too crazy for her to register that every touch was more then he lead on.

Rolling over so she laid on her stomach, she watched his muscled back rise and fall with the evenness of his gentle breath. She felt a little sick, not quite able to believe what was going on- not really being able to wrap her mind around the thought of what this was, and what they were doing. She gave a deep sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. She watched the night sky clear and dark, no stars or moon were out shining tonight, it made Rikku feel so tiny. Slowly reaching out her slender fingers she traced the scares that riddled his back. Three long white gnarly scares went from his left shoulder to his right hip, tiny circular ones were everywhere from Sinspawn that latched on. Fresh wounds were healing over slowly. His skin seemed even darker next to her milky white skin, or maybe it was the other way around and he was so dark that she seemed so white. With a small smile on her lips she reached over to give his shoulder a light kiss, before she snuggled close into him waiting for sleep to overcome her.

Rikku woke to Auron stoking her hair softly – her blurry eyes made out the shadow of him silhouetted by the pinking sky, dawn was coming and she must return to her own bed so no one would know how they spent their nights. Groaning she rubbed her eyes attempting to roll back over for sleep. She knew she could not really curl up to Auron and go back to bed, but she did ache too and wanted to indulge in the fantasy just a moment longer.

"No" his gruff voiced whispered into her ear, causing her to squirm she was ticklish and his breath on her ear was no good. She rolled back so she faced him, a sleepy smile on her lips. "Rikku you have to get up, it's late already" she sat up and rested her forehead on his chest and groaned.

"But I don't want to!" she huffed "I want to stay here" he stoked her hair once more, she leaned into his touch feeling her spine shiver, and breathed in his smell. "Fine…" she muttered under her breath she hated that he didn't have to do anything and she would do whatever he wanted. But if he wanted her to move faster he had to give her what she wanted, lifting herself away from him, she straightened and pointed to her lips. It was time to pay toll. He gave a rough chuckle, before he leaned in and gave her the smallest kiss he could. Rikku narrowed her eyes "Fail." She whispered before getting up to return to her own bed, she was already thinking of ways she could punish him for that sad excuse of a kiss.


	2. Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX just my idea's that I am forcing upon this story.

"Ahhh ha!" Tidius chipper voice broke the stillness of the morning air – "time to rise and shine my team!" Rikku jumped up – joined arms with Tidus and started to skip around the camp in their morning ritual of waking up all the sleepys of camp. As they pranced around camp they greatly resembled something of a deranged chocobo squawking , and stumbling around, clad in their strips of bright yellow cloth, bed head resembled the small tuff of feathers that crowned the chocobo's noble head. The camp responded like they did every morning – Wakka sat up with a sleepy smile, LuLu threatened their life's unless they moved at least 50 steps back from her, Yuna giggled and clapped half heartedly as she fought to wake up, Kimahri stood already awake by Yuna, that left Auron who slept away but was always the first awake, and ignored the whole show while he repaired weapons.

Their camp was a good enough spot small clusters of trees gave the members the privacy they not only wanted but need from time to time; since during the days they had none always moving. Lulu slept with the other girls on the west side of the camp, by one of the fires, while Kaimahri slept towards the east, however he did keep a close eye on Yuna. Wakka slept to the south next to his own fire, while Auron slept to the north with no fire.

Slowly the gang broke up and went about their morning work. Auron continued about repairing weapons or anything that needed mending, Kimahri went to help in stony silence. They got along well since neither really excelled in the art of speaking, but both felt a strong sense honor and duty. Yuna went about her morning devotions in attempts to being herself to Yevon. Wakka started the fire for Lulu to start cooking breakfast, porridge sweetened with honey and berries that they found gathered themselves. While Tidus helped Rikku plot their path for the day, Rikku was helping Tidus get more acquainted with Spria.

Rikku looked up to tell Tidus about a tricky path today in the woods, that is filled with more dangerous beasts, when she caught sight of his eyes, they were a bright clear blue, that the morning sun made sparkle. A momentary rumble in her gut warned her that she needed to break the eye contact, and regain the breath she was not aware she lost. Without any explanation she stood and quickly scurried away to be alone.

She lurked at the edge of where Kimahri sat with Auron, she needed a reason for Kinahri to leave so she could be alone with Auron. She racked her mind thinking plotting, but nothing was working everything she thought of was much too complex, she huffed and reached up to tare her shirt.

"Oh no! I ripped my shirt" she stumbled out of a thicket of trees with a frown on her face, "Will one of you fix it?" her large eyes rested on Auron. She walked up closer to show them that the rip was just tiny and how quickly it could be fixed. Kimahri started to reach forward when by a stroke of luck Yuna called for his help, and his core loyalty's laid with her so he turned after giving each of them a lingering look.

"See it's just a small rip" she gave him a small playful smile and sauntered up to him and stripped off her shirt and handed it to him. Now the only thing that clung to her formed body was a tight tank top, that hid no curves, that clung to her almost as a second skin. For a moment she just stood there staring at him, wondering if he would let her come closer. "You know…" she started in a small voice "they can't see us over here… were alone." She took a few more steps closer, when he did not resist she climbed into his lap, straddling him. Her lips ventured in for a kiss, her hands wanderedinto his hair and tightened - his rough hands wondered the contours of her body, making her shiver but with what she was still not sure. And he gave her the kiss she had wanted this morning. Hard, rough, and breathtaking. She drew away "that's what I wanted this Moring, was that so hard?" she got off him a smile on her lips looking into his dark brown eyes, her knees felt weak. "My shirt?" she asked about in a small voice as she picked it up from the ground where it had gotten dusty.


	3. Thnking

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX just my idea's that I am forcing upon this story.

(AN/ I'm sorry this chapter is short, I have been really busy and having writers block and I hope it's not too hard to read threw and will forgive me this once. Enjoy! ^.^)

The cool air of the woods left the gang feeling moist and chilled, the water hung thick here, suffocatingly so. Rikku watched Tidus extend his arm to surround Yuna with a blanket. She watched them walking close in their own world together, and felt a pang in her heart. She remembered how for so long they had hidden their feelings but were now free to show them. Sighing she looked around the rest of the gang.

Even as Lulu and Wakka walked apart there was no question that there was some attraction there even if it may of steamed out of some unhealthy thoughts. Kimahri Always apart from everyone always had eyes for Yuna, but RIkku always thought of it as a big brother kind of away. Then there was Auron, who walked so far away from her, and was never close to anyone. It pained her to think that they could share such night's and stolen moments, but never to free to show the light of day.

As her gaze lingered on Auron she noticed his lingering on Lulu, this was not new she had noticed they had these staring contests with each other, and she could not quite pin down her feelings about it.

However Rikku did not have time to continue thinking up ahead there was a rustling accompanied by grunting. Everyone slowed and Kimahri crouched examining the ground, sniffing running his fingers over the ground.

"Chimera" he grunted. Rikku smiled she could use a battle to clear her head of the thought's that endlessly floated around, and it would help her warm up as well. Everyone's weapons were in the hands and their feet were running


End file.
